


Teasing and mind games

by Alpha_nix



Series: The Teasing of Leon Kennedy (or even the reader) [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hand Jobs, Its just smut, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vibrator, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_nix/pseuds/Alpha_nix
Summary: You make Leon play a game, you pleasure him so long as he doesn’t talk, if he does talk however he isn’t aloud to orgasm.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Series: The Teasing of Leon Kennedy (or even the reader) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702246
Kudos: 48





	1. Teasing and mind games part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I got bored again and am still horny. May do a part 2 to this story but I’ll wait and see. ;)

Leon woke up with a start after he felt his cock being touched. He tried moving his hands but couldn't as they were both handcuffed to the bed. They were tight but not tight enough to hurt him. He looked in front of him noticing you sitting in front of his cock. “(Y/N), what are you doing?” he asked slightly nervously while

you just smiled at him getting closer to his cock. You looked over to him looking into his eyes asking for slight consent as you didnt want to do it if he wasn't up to it. You saw him gulp questioning what he should say. You turned your head slightly with a smile giving him an innocent look. Leon thought you were cute when you acted all innocent, it made him weak. He closed his teeth and gritted his teeth and said, “continue whatever you were doing,before-!”,he couldn't finish his sentence as you pumped his shaft up and down simultaneously causing him to grunt and moan.

“Good boy”, you told him, smiling, “ I’ll give you a nice treat, I promise” and continued to pump his shaft. You then began to lick small small circles around his tip causing him to grunt louder. Precum soon began to seep from it which made you smile but you stopped suddenly causing him to buck his hips at you. You leaned on top of him,lightly grazing his cock.

“How bout we play a game?”you asked, smirking at him, “I’ll continue to please you but you can’t talk,got it?”  
  
“Yea-”,he had started to say but you grabbed his cock hard causing him to flinch.

“Got it?”, you said again in which he furiously nodded at you in which you smiled in reply. You countied once more to pump his shaft, “also, if you do talk I won’t let you cum”, you said giving him an evil like smirk. He then looked at you kind of mad but also nervous but quickly went back to groaning after the next pump. Soon your pumps became irregular causing him to buck his hips once more out of frustration. You smiled at how much control you had over him.

“Is something wrong Leon?”, you asked him sweetly, sadly Leon knew your game and just shook his head, “why aren't you using your words?, big boys use their words”, he then glared at you and pouted. He expected you to continue your handjob but you didn't.

“Hmmm I haven't been pleasured yet huh”, you said contemplating while Leon desperately wanted you to continue your handjob, precum leaking all over his cock now. You however got up from the bed and went to grab something from the closet. You came out with a vibrator, you then took off your underwear and resumed your place on the bed. You took a deep breath in and turned on the vibrator. Pleasure radiated throughout your body and made you sensitive all over.

“L-leon”, you mewled softly causing him to look up at you confused if you were talking to him or just saying his name but you continued, “a-am I a good girl?”, you asked him with a weak smile before letting out a big moan. Leon's cock hardened even more after he heard those words. He wanted to say you were a good girl and to keep going. his cock was now visibly pulsating. You continued to use the vibrator.

Your thoughts became mush and mind went blank as your clit was ruthlessly tortured. You felt like you were flying through the air. You were getting close to an orgasm.

Leon continued to watch as you got closer and closer to climaxing. You however turned off the vibrator which surprised him. You then panted for a few moments before looking at Leon’s cock. You still haven't orgasmed yet and desperately wanted to. You then got up and moved closer to Leon’s cock.

“How about we help each other out?”, you said to him before grabbing his cock and inserting it inside you. You went down on him crying out in pleasure. You fell forward, your hands falling to his chest. He then began to thrust into you very harshly.

“Leon wai-”, you didn't even get to finish your sentence as he continued to thrust. You cried out in pleasure after each thrust your mind going blank. You were extremely close to climaxing and Leon was the same.

“Leon”, you mewled out, “I'm gonna cum soon”, and he could tell as you gripped his chest tightly. Leon's thrusts became faster and faster while your moans became louder and louder. You were both close.

“You’ve been a good boy Leon'', you said placing a hand on his check, “I hope you enjoy your treat”, You felt him harden inside you after you said that causing you to squirm. You were both about to cum soon.

“L-le-Leon!”, you screamed out cumming your pussy walls spasmed widely on his cock as he also came and shot cum into your pussy. You slid off of him and collapsed onto his chest. You breathed in and out for a moment until Leon finally spoke up.

“Does this mean I won?”, he jokingly asked you

“I mean since you didn’t talk until you came, I guess I’ll let you win”, you said with a little laugh, “were you at least close to talking during that time?”

“Oh yeah several times”

“Which time was the closest?”you asked, staring into his beautiful blue eyes.

“Hmmm if I had to pick, I think it would be when I couldn’t say you are a good girl, speaking of which you really are”, he said with a smile, “now I don’t wish to be rude but ummm would you be so kind as to uncuff from this bed?”

You laughed completely forgetting you cuffed him while he was asleep, “Now why would I do that?”

“Because I’m still up for a round two”, he said as you noticed his cock was still nice and hard.

“Well as long I guess so, is round two going to be payback for what I did to you?”, you teased at him.

“Oh yes but even worse than what you just did to me”

“Well I just might take you up on that offer”, you said, laughing.


	2. Teasing and mind games part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your turn now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I got bored so heres the last chapter for this, bye.

You removed the handcuffs and Leon rubbed his wrists. You looked at him waiting for him to tell you what to do. He pointed to where he was on the bed.

“Lay down”, he ordered at you and you listened awaiting more instructions, “Now give me your hand”, he said, holding one of the pairs of handcuffs and you laughed at him.

“Stealing my ideas are we”, you tsked at him, “I thought you were more clever, Leon Kennedy”, after you said that he quickly grabbed your nipple and slowly twisted it causing you to let out a soft moan. He then leaned in close to your ear.

“If you keep being a bad girl, I won't pleasure you”, your whole body shuddered after he said that, quickly realizing you were not in control anymore, “do I make myself clear?”

“Yes sir”, you piped in a very shrill voice, he smiled at you as you gave him your hand. He latched you to one side of the bed. 

“Good girl”, he said as he kissed your neck, he then moved to the other side of the bed and latched the other one. You were now cuffed to the bed like he was unable to move your wrists. Leon moved back to the front of the bed. Your legs were together still. You expected Leon to just pry them open but he didn't. He instead crawled up your body towards your breasts. 

“Leon, sweetie, what are you doing”, you asked him slightly nervously. You didn’t know what Leon was up to, which aroused you but also scared you. He gave you a devilish smirk, his blue eyes piercing into your soul. He reached his hand towards your face, rubbing a thumb over your cheek. You gave him a small sweet smile, “ok, you can continu-”, you couldn't finish your sentence as Leon began to suck on your nipple. The sudden sensation caused you to yelp and whimper. Small hints of pleasure began to radiate through your body. Leon stopped however and looked at you.

“Is something wrong dear?”, he asked you with the same devilish smile, he patiently awaited your answer.

“N-no,I'm fin-”, you were once again cut off as now Leon was sucking on your nipples and rubbing your swollen clit. You began to moan loudly, your lips parting slightly and your cheeks began to flush. 

“I can't hear you”, he said with a gleam in his eyes.

“I-”, Leon then began to rub your clit faster causing you to scream out in pleasure and. Leon stopped and just chuckled a bit, rubbing your cheek again. 

“I’m sorry baby, I just couldn’t help myself”, he said as he continued to rub your cheek. “We can stop if you want”

“K-keep going”, you grunted out, “please don’t stop”, Leon looked back at you a little surprised but gave you a sweet smile before nodding. He backed off towards you going instead towards your legs. 

“Could please spread your legs for me?”, he asked looking at you, You felt helpless in this situation, is this what Leon felt when you did this to him? You hated it, yet you also loved it. You gulped and slowly spread your legs for him, “Thank you”

He then began to do small circles around your clit using his tongue, you began to moan loudly bucking your hips at him trying to grind on his face. He smiled and placed an arm on top of your stomach not allowing you to move. You whined at him wanting him to go faster but he kept his face. Every muscle in your body tensed as he continued, your heart rate quickens, your breathing becomes heavier. Soon you're drunk in pleasure, not wanting him to stop.

“Leon, I'm so close”, you moan out eyes rolling into the back of your head. He stops suddenly making you whine and cry out, “no please don’t stop”, you pouted at him.

“Awww does someone want to come?”, he asked you playfully, “the question is how bad do you want it?”

“Really-really bad”, you whine out in a shrill voice, “Just please continue, Please”, you were pleading now begging for him to touch you.

“If that's what you want, then I guess I can keep going “, he said with a cheeky smile and went back to licking your clit, but much much faster causing you to scream even louder inching towards sweet release. Your pussy became even more wet, leaking out your juices. 

“Leon, please!”, you managed to blurt out. He stopped again causing you to cry out in frustration but this time he got up and straddled you. You looked at his cock which was now rock hard precum spilling from it. You wanted it, you needed it.

“Do you want this?,(Y/N)?”, he asked you very seriously, you looked into his eyes and gave him a weak nod, he then inserted himself into you.

You let out a big moan already coming and clenching around Leon's cock causing him to groan. He then began to thrust hard into your pussy causing you to scream even louder. Your whole body was sensitive after everything he did prior, this just added on to it. His thrusts began to become fast and hard, hitting your cervix. Your tongue was hanging out and you were starting to drool a little. You were in complete euphoria now. 

“L-Leon! Am I being a good girl?”, you blurted out for some reason he looked at you coming in closer to your face. 

“Yeah you are”, he said, meeting your lips forming a kiss and also running his hand through your (H/C) hair as he kept thrusting into you. You moaned into his mouth as his thrusts became harder and harder. He soon broke from the kiss.

“(Y/N), i'm going to come”, he said looking at you with a strained look on his face, you could feel it coming as well and braced yourself for it. Soon his thrusts were becoming way too fast and you knew he was about to ejaculate inside you. 

“(Y/N), I-I love you”, he said and a few moments later he came causing you to orgasm as well, your walls closing around on his cock. Your eyes closed tightly and you saw stars. He pulled himself out of you collapsing next to you.He lay there for a few moments until he still felt you shaking and tears on your face.

“Hey what's wrong?”, he asked, placing a head on your cheek.

“The problem is-is that you're a huge jerk”, you said sniffling, “but you're my big jerk”, you said smiling at him. Causing him to laugh.

“Heh i'm sorry”

“Well I'm glad you're sorry but could you uncuff me from this damn bed”, he followed suit uncuffed you. You rubbed our wrists noticing a few tiny cuts on them. You also tackled Leon back on the bed. 

“Now you're going to cuddle me until I fall asleep” you told him 

“Ok yeah I will but shouldn't we put our clothes back on first?”, you looked down realizing you were naked a blush forming on your checks. You quickly got up and put your shirt on as he put his boxers back on that you managed to pull off. After you went to go clean yourself off you quickly joined him on the bed. You laid on your side as his arm wrapped around you and pulled you closer towards him.

“I love you,(Y/N)”, he grumbled now tired. 

“I love you to Leon”, you laughed closing your eyes.

  
  
  
  



End file.
